


He's Like Art. (Terrible Art, But Still, Art)

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [9]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Established Rivalry, F/M, Kissing, Pre-Canon by about a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Jesse wants a simple, quiet morning in the library.Aiden ruins that plan.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	He's Like Art. (Terrible Art, But Still, Art)

Jesse hummed as she entered the warm library, abandoning the morning chill. She nodded to the librarian with a smile, who returned it with a glance of indifference. 

As she walked further into the tall rows of books and closer to the back, she ran a finger along the edge of the shelves. She was headed to her corner, a quiet, unknown spot to sit and read, surrounded by books and soft light. 

Her soft footsteps on the plush carpet halted.

 _Her_ corner, that Aiden was occupying. 

For one second, he looked so innocent. A fist propped his head up, and he sat cross-legged, somewhat hunched over a spread-open book in his lap. Pale sunlight from an overhead window danced on his annoyingly perfect hair. 

Jesse's eyes narrowed into a glare. The sensible part of her screamed _run_ , run from the boy who was sure to start spitting insults as soon as he laid eyes on her. But, stubbornness wormed its way up and squashed it, born from the anger of the one quiet spot in her life being taken by _Aiden_ of all people.

He looked up before she could say anything. Knuckles whitened and green panic flashed. Both faded, and, with a familiar venom, he scowled and spat, "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Well, at least he had the decency to be quiet. Jesse planted her hands on her hips, also keeping her voice low. "What am _I_ doing here?! No one ever comes back here. This is my reading spot!"

"You're joking. This . . . this is mine too."

Jesse’s eyebrows rose. "You read."

He glared, first at her, then at the book. "Yeah." Grudgingly, he added, "I usually come in the afternoon, but something came up." 

Her arm wildly gestured towards the way she came from. "Then leave. I come in the mornings. Always. You can come in tomorrow afternoon."

He moved, not to get up, but to stretch his legs out. "No." 

What else did she expect? 

Aiden eyed her as she dramatically sighed and plopped down beside him, back against the bookcase. And her thigh was dangerously close to brushing against his.

Jesse shifted, purposefully jostling his leg. He turned and glared as she said, "Keep your legs to yourself."

"I was here first." He lightly pushed, and she pressed back.

Now their legs were flush and unmoving. She swallowed hard. The beat of her heart was fast. Too fast. She was a girl with a terrible taste in boys, and she knew it. Sure, she silently liked Aiden's looks, but just that. It was too bad his inside wasn't as pretty as his outside.

Aiden asked, "Where's your pig?"

"Reuben's with Olivia. No animals are allowed." She glanced over. "Why?"

He fiddled with a dog-eared corner of the page. "Dunno." 

"You don’t have anything rude to say for once. What a nice change." 

"Okay, then-"

"I was kidding." Jesse glared. Again. "I don't know how you have the energy to be so mean all the time. Must be exhausting."

He hesitated, seeming a little lost. Then a brow rose. “Only for you.”

"Oh, how lovely." She peered over his shoulder. "What're you reading?" 

Aiden snapped it shut and yanked it away, but she managed to catch sight of the cover. "'A Collection of Plays, Volume Six'. Those are the romance ones, right?"

He mumbled something intelligible. 

Jesse grinned. "Are you embarrassed? That's cute."

_I said that out loud. Wonderful._

He sniffed and said, "Yet you aren't reading anything."

Shoot, he was right. Before a certain someone ruined her morning, she was going to get the book she'd hidden in this section yesterday since she didn't have her card.

She sprang up, scanning the shelves. Of course, it was in the bookcase Aiden sat in front of. 

"Move," Jesse said. 

He scooted away, giving a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, stood on her tiptoes . . . and it was out of reach. Right, she had used a chair to make sure it was out of other people's view.

He chuckled. "Need help?" 

Jesse sighed. "Yeah." 

He stood and slid it off the shelf. With a frown, he read, "'A Man Forever Voyaging' by Soren". You read this stuff? Boring."

"It's not _boring_ , it's good information. Intellectuals would understand." And Soren's studies of the world were fascinating, allowing her to dream of what it'd be like to adventure in far-away places.

Aiden leaned back against the shelf, casually skimming the first page as he held the book high. "Hm, then maybe I should give it a try instead of you."

"Aiden." She held out a hand.

He lazily smiled and held the book up with his left hand. "Yes?"

Well this was new. His eyes and tone held a different light, something not as mean-spirited, and her brain, or heart, could barely keep up. 

"Give it to me."

He raised an eyebrow as she jumped to grab it and missed. "Say please."

She was so close to punching him in the stomach, or lower. "I'd never say that to you."

Aiden smirked. "You sure about that?"

Heat colored her cheeks. She tried again but only succeeded in pressing against him, a hand flat against his chest for balance. 

He smelled like cologne and strawberries, and a light-headedness shrouded what little anger she held.

"Someone's getting handsy." 

She weakly glared daggers. "Shut. up."

"Make me."

The leather jacket fisted in her hand to pull him down, and she pressed her lips against his.

He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but he was quick to lean in. Smoothly, he wrapped his right arm around her waist to bring her even closer.

She pulled away a moment later, panting, and waved the book in front of his dazed eyes. Cheekily, she said, "Thanks!"

Then she hastily slipped out of his grip, turned around, and took a few steps. She was leaving, she was leaving before she spontaneously combusted from rash decisions and stupid stomach butterflies.

"Jesse."

She paused.

Somewhat breathlessly, Aiden asked, "What the hell was that?"

Jesse turned, insides melting as her eyes darted from his flushed cheeks to the fingers he ran through his hair. "I could ask you the same thing. But you're never going to say a word about it. Ever." 

Aiden's confidence oozed back, and he tilted his head. "Mm, I think I'll need something in return for keeping it secret. Wouldn't want-"

"Do you _want_ me to punch you?" 

He grimaced. "Got it. Not a word." 

Jesse waved goodbye, and left the library with a book and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Aiden proudly uses "kids" strawberry shampoo.  
> The title is taken from a tumblr post with a list of free titles to use that I don't have the link to 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💕


End file.
